


Trial Lovers

by myrish_lace



Series: Law of Attraction [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Jon and Sansa are young lawyers at the Tyrell law firm. Sansa is a rising star, and Jon helps run the pro bono clinic. When the two are assigned to a high profile case, they spent long days and nights preparing for trial. Romance ensues. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bubbling around in my head for a while now. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm myrish-lace-love on tumblr if you want to say hi! :)

Sansa was a young lawyer, and that meant many people underestimated her. Typically men, and especially men inside a courtroom. She'd just finished a trial where the lead attorney on the defense side mistook her for the legal secretary assigned to the case. He thought he’d had her pegged from the start.

“First time on a big case, sweetheart?”

Sansa took in the man's garish gold cufflinks and tasseled loafers. She nodded. “Well, good for you. It'll be exciting to watch us work.” He looked her up and down and she winced inwardly. He was not subtle when it came to ogling. “Hey, can you get me some coffee? Always need a caffeine fix before I go to war.” Sansa kept from rolling her eyes. He was already unpacking his leather suitcase and had dismissed her. “Two sugars, no cream, just drop it off at the defense counsel table, it’s the one on the left next to the jury box.”

Sansa smiled sweetly. She made sure to get the coffee order just right. And when the time came, she destroyed the defense's star witness on cross-examination. He was sweating under his collar and couldn’t stop stammering by the time she was done with him. The jury watched her with rapt attention.

"I do hope you enjoyed your coffee," Sansa said in passing to the slack-jawed attorney as she strode out of the courtroom, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

***

Sansa joined Tyrell and Tyrell right out of law school. The building was a sleek glass edifice in downtown Chicago, with slate walls and a tasteful reception area designed to impress and intimidate clients at the same time. Sansa never grew tired of looking at the view of the Chicago skyline out of her office window. She’d hung her diploma on the wall, picked out an office chair to match her fine-grained wood desk, and got to work. She was grateful Margaery Tyrell, the daughter of the firm’s managing partner, was right next door. The two became fast friends. Margaery liked to tease Sansa about her lack of love life. Her favorite topic was Jon Snow.

“Sansa, he packed your favorite kind of Luna power bars in your trial box last month when you flew to Dallas.” Margaery was perched on Sansa’s desk, popping section of an orange into her mouth. Sansa envied Margaery’s ability to pull off leather pants at a law firm.

“He's thoughtful,” Sansa said faintly, picking at her tweed skirt.

Margaery was exasperated. “He's not even in your department!” Tyrell and Tyrell had over 500 attorneys.

“Marg, he barely talks to me. He hardly talks to anyone.” Jon and Sansa got to work around the same time and often rode up in the same carpeted elevator. They’d gotten a little more comfortable with each other over the past few months when they learned they each had Huskies at home. Jon even showed her pictures of Ghost last week. Sansa felt a twinge of regret each morning when the elevator chimed and she had to say goodbye.

“Well, he doesn’t know my favorite power bar, is all I’m saying. Get his number next time you two are mooning about your puppies. ” Margaery winked, delicately tossed away the orange peel, and flitted off.

Sansa sighed and grabbed her wallet. She picked up Pad Thai to go at her favorite restaurant. She had to pull her coat tightly around her on the walk back – winter had officially arrived in Chicago. She overhead Samwell Tarly’s raised voice on her way back to her office.

“I swear to God, Jon, if you come in here one more time and take Snickers from my candy bowl before you ask her out, I'm cutting you off.” Sansa was surprised. Sam was bookish, and everyone’s go-to lawyer for tough legal research. He was most cheerful when he could spend his days reading case after case. Sansa suspected he kept the candy bowl in his office so that people would stay and chat with him, since he rarely left. She slowed down to eavesdrop.  
Sansa spotted Jon’s dark hair – a little long for an attorney, really, but he pulled it off – and flushed face.

Jon was one of the lawyers who ran the firm’s pro bono clinic. He handled the clients with no money or resources to pay for lawyers themselves. Sansa was impressed Tyrell and Tyrell had spared the resources for the clinic, but young lawyers were drawn to pro bono work, and Sansa suspected the investment paid off. She was mystified by how Jon Snow handled managing other people, given how shy he was, but the group he worked with was very loyal to him.  
“Sam, it’s not that simple...”

Sansa wondered briefly if Jon could be talking about her. She doubted it. If Jon wanted to ask her out, he’d only need to say something in the elevator, and he hadn’t. Sansa felt a little wistful as she dug into her lunch. If he did ask her, she was pretty sure she’d consider it, even though they were coworkers. Jon was handsome, no doubt, but he also seemed kind, and dedicated to his work. Probably for the best, she decided. She didn’t need that kind of complication as she started her career.

***

Sansa heard a knock on the door frame late one night. She almost held up her hand, and told whoever it was to come back later, she was under pressure to get a brief filed.

“I won't take up much of your time, I know you're under a deadline.” Jon looked apologetic. The way he wore jeans and a corduroy jacket made Sansa appreciate casual Fridays. Sansa did have a trial brief due in an hour, and Judge Martell raked lawyers over the coals for being a minute late, but Jon’s were a mesmerizing shade of brown and yes, she was going to talk to him. “Hi Jon. Yes, I do need to get this finished, but what can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to say I heard we’d be working together on the housing case in front of Judge Glover.” Sansa was confused. She knew Jon worked on eviction cases and housing rights issues in the clinic, but that was worlds away from the white collar crime work she handled. “Olenna Tyrell wants to bring you in on a high-profile case we’re handling. Roose Bolton is trying to evict the residents of public housing in the south side of Cook County.”

Sansa made sure her car was locked when she drove through that part of town. She remembered the boarded up homes and the liquor stores with bars over the windows. Crushed cans and wrappers, as well as the occasional needle, littered the streets. The people who lived there usually had nowhere else to go.

“What’s the legal issue?” Sansa was trying to figure out Olenna’s angle. She usually had a long, strategic view of the law.

“Olenna thinks we could set an important legal precedent, since Bolton’s trying to evict a group of people-“

“Based solely on their economic status.” Sansa saw it now. Jon nodded. If Bolton won, it would be open season on evicting people from public housing across the state. “But why me, Jon? There’s no criminal component to the case, right?”

Jon put his hands in his pockets. “You’re a powerhouse, Sansa. Olenna wants you in front of the jury.”  

Sansa was flattered, and a little frightened. These kinds of cases could make or break a lawyer’s chances at a firm. Olenna was giving her an opportunity, but also putting her at risk. The firm’s reputation would be on the line. Better that, Sansa thought, than to never get the opportunity in the first place. She smiled at Jon and tried to hide her trepidation. “Well, I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other, then.” Jon shifted his feet and returned her smile. “Yeah. Well, I’ll let you get back to the brief.”

“Thanks Jon.” Sansa found herself humming as she put the finishing touches on the document.

***

News of the Bolton trial spread across the firm. Jon and Sansa were the main attorneys on the case, but Margaery and Sam helped around the edges. Sansa and Jon set up in a conference room, and spent most of their days, and many late nights, together. Sansa got butterflies in her stomach each morning when Jon knocked on her door frame. She got to know little quirks about him – Jon preferred taking notes on paper rather than a laptop, and bent and twirled paper clips when he was nervous. Sansa had to snatch a paper clip out of his hands on day in the courtroom. Jon had looked at her with a flash of irritation.

She explained on their next break. “I saw the attorneys from the Baelish firm smiling each time you did that, Jon. It’s too much of a tell, it shows them when we think our case is weak.” Jon sighed. “Makes sense. Thanks. Sorry I snapped at you.”

“Jon, you didn’t even say anything.”

“Sorry I snapped at you in my head then.” He gave her a lop-sided smile that made her cheeks warm. She needed to distract herself. “Here, let me fix your tie.” Sansa tightened the blue silk knot. Maybe this wasn’t my best idea, she thought. This close, she could see the gold specks in Jon’s brown eyes and caught a hint of his cologne. “Thanks,” he said softly when she was done. “You’re welcome, Jon.” She brushed his jacket and they headed back in to hear the next witness.

Sansa learned a few days later that the court reporter, the bailiff, and the clerk liked Jon as much as Judge Glover did. She asked the court reporter for a favor. “Can you rush this transcript for me?” The middle-aged woman nodded in Jon’s direction. “You’re with him, right?” Jon was tapping the papers on the table and filing them away for tomorrow. “Jon Snow? Yes.”

The reporter polished her purple–rimmed glasses on her sweater. “Well, hold on to him, honey. He’s a sweetheart. Asks after us, makes sure we have what we need. Most of the other lawyers don’t realize we exist. He’s a keeper.”

“Oh.” Sansa flushed. “We’re not together. We just work together.” The woman scoffed. “Sure. Tell Jon he’ll have it tomorrow.“

Jon and Sansa divided the case up evenly. They had complementary strengths and weaknesses. Sansa was a star on her feet, and ruthless with the opposition. The Baelish lawyers deflated each time the judge sustained her objections. Jon was patient with the witnesses, good at putting them at ease, especially since most of them had never seen the inside of a courthouse before. One large, red-bearded man with the ferocious name Tormund Giantsbane had no trouble being heard, in fact, Sansa wished he could have been quieter. She’d seen some of the jury blanch at his colorful language. When Gilly took the stand, though, Sansa thought the poor girl in the threadbare clothes had lost the power to speak. Sansa had spent time preparing Gilly for the stand, and she knew Gilly had a newborn, and would be devastated if she was evicted. Sansa was worried for her, and for the child. She needed Gilly to communicate how dire her situation was.

Gilly twisted her fingers in her lap and Sansa feared she’d never get the knack of talking into the microphone. But Jon coaxed her out of it, helped her have a conversation with him, and then with the jury, and by the end Gilly was sitting up straighter, looking the members of the jury in the eye.

Sansa mentioned it to Jon after the judge called a recess for the day. “You really put her at ease, Jon. You have a gift for it.”

Jon shrugged. “I just helped her tell her story.”

Sansa put a hand on his shoulder. “There’s more to it than that and you know it, Jon Snow.” Jon blushed. “Thank you.”

***

Sansa had a lot of endurance. She could work long, hard, grinding hours. But she’d hit a point, usually after 10 or 11 hours of non-stop work, when she stopped being productive. Luckily that coincided with the time Jon needed to go get a diet Coke.

“Come on, let’s go for a walk.” Sansa enjoyed the cool air and fell into the easy rhythm of walking with him by the riverfront on the way to the convenience store. The street was quiet, the downtown traffic cleared out. Empty café chairs were on their left, and the moonlight glinted off the ripples in the water. Sansa would never come out here alone at this time of night, but with Jon, she felt safe. Thank goodness he got the urge for soda just when – Sansa stopped. “Oh my god, you do this on purpose.” Jon turned to her. “What?”

“Walk by the river with me, there’s diet Coke in the fridge, Jon, you do it because you think I need the break.” Jon paused. “Does it help?”

“Yes.” Jon gave her a small smile and took her hand. Every night after that, they held hands as they strolled, with the city all to themselves. Jon didn’t talk about it, and Sansa didn’t mention it. She felt a thrill, though, each time she knit her fingers together with his.

Sansa wasn’t the only once susceptible to fatigue as the trial wore on. She looked up one night to see Jon asleep across the glass conference table. She took a minute to admire his broad shoulders and how his eyelashes were long enough to almost touch his cheek before she shook his shoulder gently. “Jon. Jon. Wake up.” Jon blinked sleepily. “I dozed off.”

“I noticed.” Jon rubbed a hand over his face. “They should give us a caffeine IV drip for these last few days.” Closing arguments were on Friday, a few short days away.

“Let me call you a cab, Jon.” He waved her off. “No, I’m fine, I can walk, it’s only ten blocks.” He started to tidy up his papers. Sansa heard a plunk.

“Jon, you just put your pencil in your water glass. I’m calling a cab.” Jon sighed, resigned. “OK. You’re right.” She smirked at him.” I’m recording that for posterity, you know.”

***

Straightening Jon’s tie had become a habit. He couldn’t seem to keep it from getting crooked.

“You’d think you’d learn how, Jon.” Secretly, she treasured the chance to be this close to him, to bend her head together with his before they faced the jury. She’d relied on this moment to ground herself over the past several weeks.

“Never been a fast learner.” Something about his warm tone made her heart constrict. Foolish, I’m being foolish, she thought, this is going to end, and we’ll go back to our different departments and see each other in passing in the elevator, and I need to let him go.

***

Sansa was sipping fragrant chamomile tea (Margaery swore by it as a sleep aid) and flipping through a fashion magazine.  It had been an exhausting week and she’d changed into fleece pajamas with candy canes on them. She inhaled deeply and willed herself to relax – and most importantly, not to wait for her cell phone to chime.

The end of the trial was anti-climatic. Judge Glover took the matter under advisement and said he would issue a written ruling. Which meant Jon, and Sansa, and the other lawyers on the case would get an email with the opinion attached. Judge Glover had said he’d rule this week, and Sansa knew the opinion would come in tonight or tomorrow.  She hadn’t been this nervous since she waited for her bar exam results.

She spilled her tea on the “Best Looks For Winter” page when she heard the tell-tale chime. She grabbed for her phone and gasped when she saw the email with the opinion attached. She couldn’t open it. She couldn’t. She and Jon had done their best work, and she’d felt pleased with their chances when the trial was over, but staring at the icon on her screen, she couldn’t bring herself to click on it. What if they’d lost? It would be an embarrassment for the firm, but more importantly she’d feel like she’d let Jon down, and Gilly, and Tormund, and she couldn’t bear the thought of them having nowhere to go when the streets were coated with ice. She yelped when the phone rang, but saw Jon’s number pop up.

“Sansa. Did you get the email?” Jon sounded breathless.

“Yes. I can’t open it Jon. Come over, please.” She hated how plaintive she sounded, but Jon assured her he’d be there in ten minutes, and he was at her door seven minutes later.

“Have you read it yet?” Maybe Jon had more fortitude than she did. “No,” he said as he took off his boots. “I couldn’t. Too nervous.” She hung up his coat and they huddled together on the couch.

She took Jon’s hand. “We have to win, Jon. We have to. Gilly, her baby, out on the streets...” A few snowflakes were still melting in Jon’s dark hair. He squeezed her hand. “I know. Ready?” She nodded. “Together.”  Jon thumbed his phone. Sansa held her breath. She knew as soon as she saw Jon beam. He looked at her, eyes shining. “We won.”

All the stress of the past few months burst, and Sansa and Jon both jumped up off the couch. Sansa hugged him tight. She could feel laughter bubbling up in her chest. Jon pulled back after a moment. “You did it Sansa.”

“We did it, Jon.”

She saw how warm his eyes were, with affection, and something else that made her stomach flip. She didn't want to let him go, and she didn't think he was keen on letting her go either. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes darkened and his hands tightened almost imperceptibly at her waist and she was definitely going to lean in- 


	2. Chapter 2

She saw his expression change, and she knew he was thinking "we're coworkers, we can't do this." To hell with that, Sansa thought. She brushed his lips, with more bravery than she felt, she was still a little afraid of rejection. Jon pressed his hand to the small of her back and cradled the back of her head and kissed her back with fervor.

She was thankful she’d sprung for a queen-sized bed as they stumbled backwards. She cursed herself for her sleepwear. When she’d imagined this happening, she pictured matching lingerie, and makeup. None of that seemed to matter to Jon. He was desperate for her, he murmured sweet words as he helped her out of her top and pants.

He pulled her onto the bed and kept kissing her, licking into her mouth. He groaned when she bit his bottom lip. She broke away and helped him shuck off his pants and sweater. Sansa reached down, and felt heat coil in her belly at how hard his cock was already. She was starting to pull off his boxer shorts when he touched her cheek. “Please, Sansa, please, come back, come kiss me.” Sansa didn’t have a lot of experience with men, but Joffrey and Harry had expected her to go down on them first. “Do you not want me to, Jon?”

Jon looked pained. “I’ve wanted to touch you for so long, Sansa, please, let me feel you in my arms now.” She scooted up the bed. He gathered her up and reached for her ponytail. She helped him and shook her hair out. She felt warmth spread through her body as he nuzzled her behind her ear. Jon whispered to her as he ran his hands through her hair. “So many different ways, Sansa, so many, I’ve wanted to take your hair down, I’d daydream about this, how you’d look with your beautiful hair around your shoulders, how I could reach over and tug the pin out and feel your hair in my hands.” Sansa shivered as she felt Jon’s breath ghost over her neck. “In the courtroom, Jon? When we were together?” He chuckled. “You were very distracting.” Sansa was dizzy with sensation, no one had ever spent this much time with her in bed before, and Jon didn’t seem to be in a hurry. He cupped her breasts and dragged his thumb across the thin fabric.  She reached behind her to unclasp her black bra, grateful it was at least made of lace. Jon pressed open kisses along her neck, her collarbone, and took her nipple in his mouth as soon as she tossed the bra away. She cradled his head as he sucked, feeling a bolt of heat as wetness pooled between her legs. She heard a whine escape her lips.

He peeled her panties off and steadied himself between her thighs. Sansa was shy about her body, and she thought she might have the urge to push him away from such an intimate place. But Jon looked at her with reverence, and she relaxed. Jon traced his lips up her thigh, hovering over her cunt. “What do you like, Sansa?”

“I – oh, Jon, like that–“ She shuddered at the first lick of his tongue. She’d never imagined a man doing this, she didn’t know how to answer Jon’s question, but she found she didn’t have to. Jon wasted no time learning what her body liked, and soon she had her fingers twined tight in his hair. She felt her orgasm building as Jon’s tongue worked over her clit. He hummed, and she canted her hips to get closer to his mouth.  She dropped her head back on the pillow and was dimly aware that she was calling out his name as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. Jon curled two fingers inside her, and she felt the wave break over her as she clenched around his fingers.  She rocked against his mouth shamelessly and he lingered, keeping the lightest pressure on her clit as she came down. Jon drew himself up to lay next to her. “Your cunt tastes so sweet, beautiful girl.” Sansa would have thought she’d be shocked at his language, but the words didn’t sound vulgar coming from Jon. She could feel how hard he was against her thigh, but he made no move to take off the last of his clothes. She wanted him inside her. “Jon, please, take these off–“ Jon’s voice was husky. “Sansa, I don’t have a–“

“I’m on the pill, Jon, please, I want you, all of you.” She stroked his cock through his boxers and he cursed under his breath. She helped him remove the last of his clothing. His pupils were blown as he touched her cheek. “You’re sure?” She could see his chest rising and falling. “Yes.”  He eased into her slowly, giving her time to adjust to the size of him. She saw beads of sweat at his hairline and she knew he was holding back, for her.  She wasn’t sure words would be enough to reassure him, so she wrapped her legs around him, and started to move on her own. He picked up the rhythm, and she felt a spark of pleasure as he started to thrust.  Jon buried his face in the crook of her neck, and she felt his movements start to stutter. He murmured her name as he came, rocking into her, and she kissed him as he gently pulled out. Sansa curled into his chest.

She had almost drifted off to sleep when she heard her phone chime again. She and Jon both groaned in unison.  Sansa knew she had to check. Sometimes the judge emailed an updated opinion. It was unlikely to change the outcome, but neither of them would rest easy until they knew for sure. Jon pulled her down for another quick kiss before she padded out of the bedroom, her pajama top wrapped around her. She blinked blearily at the phone. No new email, but Margaery had texted her. She was about to put the phone down when Margaery called. She would have gotten the alert too, Sansa thought, since she worked on the case. She knew Margaery would keep dialing until she got through. “Hi Marg.”

Margaery squealed, and Sansa held the phone away from her ear. “Did you see? Does Jon know?”

“Yes.” Sansa was relieved her friend couldn’t see her blush.

“He’s there, isn’t he.”

“Um....”

“So you two banged.”

“Marg!” Sansa was scandalized at Margaery’s matter-of-fact delivery.

“Please say yes.  The tension was driving us crazy, and I have to know if I won the betting pool.”

“Betting pool?”

“Yep, I was betting right after the verdict. Sam had his money on next week.”

“Marg, I’m hanging up now.”  She headed back to the bedroom with her shoulders slumped. She wasn’t sure how Jon would take the news that their friends had figured them out. He tended to be a pretty private person. Jon had the most adorable bed head and smiled at her as she slipped back under the covers. “Jon, it was Marg. She knows. I didn’t tell her, she guessed, there was a betting pool, Sam was in on it too, I don’t think we could have kept them from knowing we...hooked up.” Sansa didn’t want to use Margaery’s word, but she didn’t want to scare Jon away. Men tended to distance themselves from phrases like “make love”, in Sansa’s experience, even though that felt right to her. Jon looked troubled. “Jon?”

“I want this to be more than a hook-up, Sansa. If you’re willing.” He tucked her hair behind her ear. “This wasn’t the plan.”

“So you had a plan?” Jon averted his eyes. “Maybe.” She settled the sheets around her. “Tell me.”

Jon was still reluctant, still looking down. “This was OK?”

“Jon.” How could he be so concerned, when she’d cried out his name loudly enough to worry about waking the nice old couple upstairs? “Yes. But I still want to know the plan.”

“I wanted to take you to dinner after we won. Tell you how I felt about you. Ask if it was all right that we do this.” Jon was solemn, speaking in hushed tones. She couldn’t resist teasing him a little.

“This? Right in the restaurant?” Sansa gestured at the two of them, naked. Jon half-heartedly shoved a pillow at her, but at least he was smiling now.

“Explain how I knew we were coworkers, and I’d respect it if you thought it was a terrible idea –“

“Were there going to be roses?”

“I have to cancel the florist,” he  muttered. Sansa giggled, and saw he was hurt. “Jon. That is so sweet and formal and thoughtful.” He touched her shoulder. “I wanted it to mean something, Sansa. You’re dear to me.”

Sansa struggled against the tears in her eyes. But this was Jon, he wasn’t going to run just because she got choked up, or emotional. She didn’t know what to say to express how she felt, so she kissed him again, hoping he could tell how moved she was, how safe and beautiful and strong he made her feel. He rested his forehead on hers when they broke apart. “And...I have a confession to make. I do know how to tie a tie. I’d make sure it was crooked before I saw you in the morning, after you straightened it that first day, because it felt good to be close to you, it gave me confidence to see you smile before I went into the courtroom.” Sansa hummed contentedly. She’d tell him tomorrow how he’d done the same for her.

Sansa drifted off to sleep again in Jon’s arms. The rational part of her mind knew she should be worried, dating a coworker was a dicey prospect, she was playing with fire. Her sub-conscious reminded her how warm Jon was, how good and right it felt to be next to him, how much she trusted him. She’d made some bad decisions in her life, but as she breathed in Jon’s scent and snuggled deeper into the blankets, she could tell this was not one of them.


End file.
